Survivre à un être cher
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Voici la séquelle de Je m'en veux. Kanda s'en veut après la mort d'Allen. Il réfléchit à tout ça. OS, Yuvi, Shonenaï, Pov Kanda


**Titre** : Survivre à un être cher

**Rating** : K+

**Couple** : Yuvi

**Résumé** : Séquelle de Je m'en veux. Kanda apprend la mort d'Allen et il s'en veut à son tour.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.

**Survivre à un être cher**

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois le bord de la falaise. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Je revois encore Lenalee arriver en pleurs dans ma chambre et m'annoncer qu'ils avaient découvert ton corps au bas de la falaise. Je n'ai eu aucune réaction. Comme toujours. Cependant, quand la porte se fut refermée sur Lenalee, j'ai sentit une larme glisser sur ma joue.

Dehors, il pleut encore. Depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle, c'est-à-dire hier, je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre. Lavi est venu me voir mais je n'ai pas voulu lui parler. Il ne sait pas. Il ne doit pas savoir. J'ai tué son meilleur ami. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais! Mais je l'ai... non je ne peux le dire.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et je sens des bras chauds et réconfortants se refermer sur ma taille. Lavi place sa tête au creux de mon cou et je sens que ses joues sont humides. Ainsi, il a pleuré lui aussi? Je me tourne vers lui et il semble surpris de voir les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me serrer plus fort. Il soupire puis se recule.

-On devrait aller à l'enterrement… me dit-il d'une toute petite voix triste.

Je le regarde. On dirait un enfant apeuré.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Il me regarde une dernière fois puis il sort. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et je sèche mes larmes. Je ne croyais pas que tu irais te jeter en bas de la falaise si je te disais que c'était fini! Allen, pardonne-moi. Je ne croyais pas… je ne pensais pas…

Les larmes coulent de nouveau. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est tout simplement parce que Lavi est plus précieux pour moi que n'importe qui. Sous la pulsion d'un désir nouveau, je sors en courant de ma chambre et je fonce dehors. La pluie me trempe en quelques secondes mais je m'en fiche! J'arrive au bord de la falaise. Je regarde la hauteur et je me dis que tu avais du cran, Allen. Je me recule un peu. Je ne veux pas tomber. Je ne peux pas laisser Lavi. Je commence à hurler mon désespoir. Ma tristesse. Personne n'y assiste. Ils sont tous à l'enterrement.

-Pardonne-moi… Je souffle alors que le vent emporte mes paroles jusqu'à toi.

Je m'assois par terre. Dans la boue. Je ferme les yeux et je t'offre la seule chose que je peux encore te donner.

-Allen Walker, tu es la seule personne qui ait droit à ce privilège. Alors écoute bien.

J'ouvre la bouche et je chante. Jamais. Jamais personne ne m'a entendu chanter. C'est une chanson de mon pays. Une chanson pour permettre aux morts de passer de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je continue. Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te rendre ce dernier hommage. Parce que oui, je t'aimais, Allen Walker. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué. Mon cœur était partagé et j'ai dû choisir. Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

Ma chanson est finie. Alors que je me relève, la pluie cesse et les nuages se dissipent. Un rayon de soleil vient caresser ma peau et je sens des bras m'enlacer la taille. Je me retourne avec une certaine crainte mais c'est Lavi qui est là. Il me sourit tristement. Et alors, je vois dans son regard qu'il sait. Il savait. Il faut que je lui demande. Il faut.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu?

-Depuis toujours. Je ne suis pas un Bookman pour rien… J'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous jetiez parfois…

Je me penche et je l'embrasse. Il faut que je lui dise.

-C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Il a décidé de se suicider par ma faute.

Lavi me regarde, surpris. Il prend conscience de ce que ce choix implique.

-Tu… m'as choisit… moi? Il demande timidement.

Je hoche la tête et il me serre un peu plus. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. La mort d'Allen aura au moins servit à m'ouvrir les yeux. Je dois lui dire.

-Je t'aime.

Je lui ai soufflé ces mots à l'oreille et je vois ses yeux s'écarquillés. Il me regarde, surpris de nouveau. Nous nous embrassons encore. Il me répond par les mêmes mots. Un dernier regard vers l'horizon et nous nous dirigeons vers la congrégation.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai fais plein de cauchemars. Le compte Millénaire qui me tendait la main en me demandant si je voulais te faire revenir. Moi qui acceptait mais Lavi qui s'interposait à temps et qui se faisait tuer à ma place. À chaque fois, je me réveillais en sursaut et à chaque fois, Lavi me berçait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

À la fin de la nuit, le rêve changea. Alors que je me rendormais pour la énième fois, je te vis apparaître. Tu étais tout de blanc vêtu et une douce lumière t'entourait, venant dissiper mes ténèbres. Tu m'a souris et tu m'as dit :

-Kanda, je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne. Tu as mérité de vivre avec Lavi. Profite de ton bonheur comme je profite du mien maintenant.

Alors que tu disparaissais, je t'ai entendu souffler les paroles de ma chanson.

Je me suis réveillé avec l'esprit plus léger. Je me suis tourné vers Lavi qui semblait soulagé lui aussi. Nous nous sommes regardé mais les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Nous savions que nous avions fait le même rêve.

Un ange est descendu du ciel. Allen nous a donné les derniers cadeaux qu'il pouvait nous faire : son pardon et sa bénédiction.

**XoX**

_Euh… ben… voici la séquelle… _

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… mais bon…_

_Alors, pensiez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu laisser Kanda en homme cruel et méchant?_

_Bref, merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine!_


End file.
